Moments During Droughts
by ZWTFmate
Summary: Ipod! Challenge  A collection of a late-night surge


Ipod shuffle Challenge_:_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

_~O~_

1. Dearest- Buddy Holly

Viktor/Ivy

He couldn't help but grumble as he puttered down the street. The nerve of that girl, calling _him _of all people. She could have walked, had one of her Chlapec hračky give her a ride, called a cab, _Something. _But no, she had to call him to come pick her up. He pulled up to the front of the University and wondered why he even put up with it.

Then he saw her standing there. Arms clasping her books and a fashion magazine to her petite body that trotted happily over to the truck. She flashed him a smile as she opened the passenger door and began babbling about something or other. Then he remembered why.

2. I Don't Miss You At All- Norah Jones

Mitzi/Atlas

She was good at pretending. Good at keeping a straight face around old friends, Employees, Wick...

But some nights, she couldn't help but sit on _their _bed and look at the old photos through the smoke of a cigarette and stop pretending for a while.

3. God's Gonna Cut You Down- Johnny Cash

Freckle

Calvin sat on his bed, holding the family Bible open on his lap. He had it flipped to the Ten Commandments.

_Thou Shalt not steal._

He thought of Miss Mitzi.

_Thou Shalt not Lie._

He thought of the stories his cousin told him in his letters.

_Thou Shalt not Covet._

He thought the way Ivy looked at him, and the way Viktor looked at her.

_Thou Shalt not Murder._

He shut the book with a snap.

4. Loneliest Girl in the World- Cary Brothers

Zib/Mitzi

"Actual musicians again."

Her head bowed as he muttered this, as if the idea was too good to be possible. He took the opportunity to gather her into his arms. For a moment, he could practically feel her desperation and shame and loneliness. When they shared the Mata Hari joke, he smiled into her hair thinking that, in this moment, she would accept his offer, that they'd leave this town, and maybe, in time, he could take all that away.

But then the moment was gone. He sat on the dirty ground and watched her retreating back, those tainted bills in his hand. He sighed slightly as he watched those feelings followed her into the dark.

5. Daylight- Matt and Kim

Rocky

Today was a good day. Got a new shipment, Freckle showed even more potential, and he didn't even get pummeled or anything. Plus, the sun was shining.

He was practically giddy as he drove down the dirt road. His smiled grew wider when he looked out the window. The sky was a brilliant blue and cloudless, and the air was warm...

_Aw, Hell. _He thought finally and rolled down the window. '_Let Viktor freak out.' _He stuck his head out and laughed loud and happily.

6. Banana Pancakes- Jack Johnson

Wick/Lacy

"Good Morning, Mr. Sable!"

Wick groaned, turning in his bed and burying his throbbing head into the pillow. "What are you doing, Lacy?"

"Well, when a boss doesn't show up to work, a good employee goes to his house and gets his hung-over self up." Her factual tone didn't help as he listened to her heels clack over to the window and pulled back the curtains.

He waited for the blinding light to hit his face, but was pleasantly surprised by no more than a soft pattering noise.

"It's raining out."

"Pouring." Wick opened one lazy eye to see his dear secretary staring forlornly out the spackled glass. He watched her for a moment and noticed her usually pristine-curls were a bit damp, as was the rest of her. Had she walked all the way here? Must have been tiring...

That's when he had the idea.

"...What do you say we take the day off?"

She spun on her heel and raised her eyebrows at him. "What?"

"Take the day off." He sat up slowly, blinking a few times to get the sleep out. "Not do any work today. Even the most vigilant need a break."

She pursed her lips, then cracked a smirk. "You're just trying to find a way to nurse your muddled headache."

"Nothing gets past you." He chuckled and gave her a small smile. "Come on. I'll even make us breakfast."

Her smirk became a smile. "Sedgewick Sable, Successful Businessman _and_ cook?"

He waved his hand. "The Best."

"Well... Alright." She set the paperwork she had under her arm on the sill and went over to him. "But don't think this means I'm condoning you and your drunkard ways."

He gave another chuckle and took her hand, making a groaning sigh as he pulled out of the bed. "Of course not, Miss Hardt. Of course not."

7. Secret- Maroon 5

Mordecai/Serafine

Mordecai had always been used to being in control. Control of situations, control of his assignments, even a fair amount control of his business partners.

But now, he was starting to lose control of something that had never been and issue before, and it was all _her _fault.

The way she spoke to him in that patronizing way and Cajun accent caused his hands to twitch. The way her hip jutted out enough to support her gun as she worked caused his eyes to roam. The way she strutted by him so he would catch her spicy scent caused his mind to go places it shouldn't.

He was losing control of himself, and he didn't like it. What he liked even less was that he was starting to enjoy it.

8. Modern Nature- Sondre Lerche

Mitzi/Zib

She always enjoyed singing duets with him. There was a sort of electricity it brought that wasn't there when he just played the sax and she just played the ukelele. A sort of chemistry they shared between them that whoever heard or watched them felt, but not as strong as they felt it.

No wonder Atlas had her stop playing with the band.

9. Won't Go Home Without You- Maroon 5

Ivy/Viktor

Her feet moved slowly, suitcase clutched tight in her hands. The train station was packed with people shuffling to come or go for the summer. And she was going.

_If he doesn't want me here, then fine. _She huffed, though not as huffy as usual. In fact, her usual oomph-ness was completely gone. It started to leave when she announced her leave, and drained out of her when she said goodbye to Mitzi and Rocky and Calvin... But not to _him. _Her pace slowed and her head bowed at the thought. She just... Couldn't deal with saying anything to him. He was probably still mad at her anyways. This was for the best. She sighed and looked back up.

Imagine her shock when she spotted the bulking figure through the passing faces, leaning against the wall with arms folded and eye fixed on her. She stopped in her tracks, mouth falling open and eyes growing wide. When she didn't move after a while, he made an annoyed grunting noise and heaved his weight off the wall. She was still rooted to the spot as he limped his way toward her and stopped a few feet in front of her.

"You are trying to catch flies, maybe?"

The sound of his voice caused her to find her own. "V-Viktor?"

"Dievka."

"What are you doing here?"

His face remained in his grumpy frown. His walked a little closer and he reached out, grabbing the suitcase and prying it from her hands.

"To take you home."

He then brushed past her, holding the strap tight in his fist. She stared at his back wobbling the opposite way from her train and to his truck. He glanced over his shoulder when she didn't follow him.

"You know how to valk, ya? Unless you vant to go vithout your bag."

She looked back at him, eyes still wide. It then dawned on her that this was the closest he would ever get to saying, "I'm sorry. I want you to stay."

Her smile was back on her face in an instant. It would do. She rushed to him, arms wrapping around his large free one. He gave her a sidelong glance, but didn't say anything as the quietly walked out of the station.

10. That Green Gentleman- Panic! At the Disco

Rocky

There was a lot of other things he could be doing. He could be a writer, traveling the country playing his violin full time, heck he could probably do Wick's job if he really wanted to.

But when Roark looked at his life- From his devotion to Miss Mitzi, to his hesitant appreciation of Viktor's help, to his love of his trigger-happy little cousin- he knew there was absolutely, completely, not-in-a-million-years-not-for-a-million-dollars a better job for him. And He couldn't have been happier.


End file.
